Alone
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Soledad... Ella es mi compañera en las noches oscuras... y cuando tenía a alguien que me dijera aquí estoy la dejé marchar.


**Alone**

Solo... estoy solo en este mundo... podía decirse que ella es mi compañera, la soledad. No se por que, no se si es que mi destino es estar solo, quedarme sin nadie... verme en la completa oscuridad de la noche, y no encontrar a nadie que me diga "estoy aquí". Es curioso, que cuando tenía una persona que me dijera eso, no me importaba estar solo, por que nunca lo estaba... es algo difícil de explicar... Cuando tenía a mi lado, a quien me acompañaba cuando quería soledad, a quien me alegraba cuando estaba triste, a quien sonreía para que yo también lo hiciera, a quien se enfadaba por que la insultaba... a "ella".

**Un día me dijiste que me esperarías,**

**Que el tiempo no pasaría... te quedarías.**

**Hasta que mi decisión fuese tomada,**

**Mas aquel día no esperaste...**

Te fuiste y solo me dejaste, mis amigos sus vidas hicieron hace tiempo, pero yo aún me pregunto; ¿qué habrás echo tú?. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí cuando te iba a decir mi decisión?. Me dejaste una triste sonrisa en tu recuerdo y un "te amo" de tus labios... para luego irte y no volver... pienso, sueño y vivo con ese recuerdo, no se que te empujó a irte. Tenías amigos, gente conocida, personas queridas, aunque algún días yo sabía que te irías, por que tu lugar no era estar aquí, pero aunque se que es cierto lo que digo sigo teniendo el pensamiento de que tenías que quedarte a mi lado. Pero... tú tenías que marcharte... creo que fue más por miedo y dolor el porque no te despediste. Ya han pasado dos años y aún no me lo consigo quitar de la cabeza.

**El sueño acabó,**

**Y ahora pienso en ti.**

**En el tiempo que juntos estuvimos,**

**Y que compartimos.**

Yo aún conservo aquel preciado objeto que le dejaste a Kaede para que me lo entregara por miedo a ser tú la que me lo diese. A veces sonrío al recordar tus inocentes sonrojos, tus leves risa y tus grandes enfados, aún tengo puesto el rosario de cuencas que con la palabrita 'mágica' que salía de tu boca me castigabas... echo de menos esos tiempos en los que viajábamos juntos... aunque fuera por tan solo un día, quisiera revivir de nuevo esos momentos contigo. Aunque se que sonará extraño, cuando conseguí la perla no me sentí feliz... no, más bien deshecho, por esa perla tanta gente había muerto, muchas traiciones y vidas rotas por culpa de aquélla mísera esfera. La que me alejó de Kagome para siempre... la que me unió a ella por el tiempo, y nos separa a la vez.

**Se que sonará extraño viniendo de mí,**

**Pero sobretodo rezo por que seas feliz.**

**Por que mi felicidad murió cuando te fuiste,**

**Dejándome solo y triste.**

Las palabras que un día quise decirte el viento se las llevó, al igual que mi corazón... que lo tienes tu sin saberlo, sin quererlo. La única cosa que me diste durante el tiempo que estuvimos junto fue siempre una cosa amor. Pero yo por mise descuidos y recuerdos siempre te dañaba, al principio no entendía el por que, pero poco a poco fui descubriéndolo. Me dio miedo saberlo pues sabía que tarde o temprano te alejarías de mí y ya no te volvería a ver, intente estar al margen, protegerte sin cogerte cariño... sin llegar a amarte. Aunque resultó imposible ¿cómo no amar a un ángel tan hermoso?. Al final de nuestra aventura, cuando destruimos a aquel cruel bastardo, que solo causó muerte, cuando por fin el alma de Kykio descansaba en paz por la destrucción de aquel ser, cuando por fin reuní el valor para decirte lo que sentía... te marcharte.

**Y me dejaste solo en esta vida,**

**En la que mi locura es mi cordura,**

**Y mi tortura cada día.**

Si algún día lejano te llegara a ver, te diría aquellas dos palabras que me negué a decirte por temor y angustia de mi corazón. Si te llego a ver, te observaría durante horas mientras duermes, solo para memorizar cada detalle de tu rostro. Si te encontrara de nuevo, me perdería en tu miraba chocolate como antaño lo hacía. Si te viera de nuevo, estaría contigo hasta el fin de mis días. Si tu sonrisa me iluminase... si tu risa escuchase... si tu voz oyese... me volvería loco de verdad, pues mi pensamiento solo acaba en una imagen la tuya. Por eso espero verte, tenerte, besarte, amarte. Como nunca he hecho a nadie, por que tu eres quien está en mi corazón, la que siempre estará, y la única a la que amará.

**Mi amor en esta soledad,**

**Me vuelve loco sin cesar,**

**Pero tengo un sueño que se cumplirá,**

**Y es a tu lado siempre estar.**

Sueños que compartimos, almas que están unidas y fantasías que se cumplirán.

**FIN**

Hola a todos n.n se que no lo he escrito muy bien que digamos, pero es que lo escribí sin inspiración ni nada por el estilo, solo por un profundo aburrimiento y por que lo imaginé así xD es que soy muy mala escritora ;-; no hacen falta que me lo repliquen lo se -.-. Espero que si les ha gustado me dejen reviews... y si no... decidme q está mal ok?. Prefiero eso a no recibir ninguno -.-. Nos vemos en Ya nunca más y Sentimientos que nacen n.n.

**ASUMI - CHAN**


End file.
